fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Grizzaka! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Razeluxe91 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 02:55, June 11, 2011 Hey there Hey there, I'm Ash, anyways, your character so far is great! Nice magic you've invented, if you need any help with anything just ask. Here are the rules by the way.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, you could make a weakness of Zocato, as that type of magic would cost alot of magical power wouldn't it? An idea for Dark Earth could be that it can turn things into stone as long as they are solid and they are inanimate and have no magical power to defend themselves or something? Oh and would you like to RP with my main character Shin Ryudai when you've expanded on Ray afterwards?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok how about we call it The Wind and Earth Meet, since Shin's alias is The Silent Breeze of Death, and your character uses Earth Magic? Your character is going really well by the way, your bleach works are also awesome.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, where should we have the RP though? Cause, having it at a random place would be sort of stupid.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so your character is from Fairy Tail Guild, so I guess we could have it outside of Magnolia? (where fairy tail is based)[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah, so it could be in a barren canyon or something, so I'll start now.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) your turn mate.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thought so, although it's a habit of mine. Your writing is really good, wonder how you are in the 'action' part of a RP, by the way, I think these two should just have a standard spar at first and then start using magic a little later.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) it's your turn by the way.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) What's the favour,and I understand don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah I realised I wrote on the wrong talk page, lol. Okay, I'll make her, why not? so, what should she be like, personality wise.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure, I like making characters for others!:D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry mate! Oh yeah, you can call me Ash, can I call you Grizz?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, you're not, you are actually leaving a small opportunity for the other user to either, dodge, get hit minorly or majorly, and some of your attacks are inevitably unavoidable, do nice job on writing again.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) oh ok, don't wory, by the way, here's the template for magic articles.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah soz, anyways, do you have any suggestions for my main character, I feel he needs a more offensive magic, but he is focused on speed so I was wondering if you could think of a more offensive technique for this magic, or an additional function. By the way, Zicoihno is also an admin on this site, so if you want to discuss anything if I'm not here, you can go to him.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) well he's more of a speed based mage, and he prefers stealth, although I was thinking of having a signature technique for him a little like getsuga tenshou. Ok, so how do you like this idea. The attack can be named Lunar Bullet, and it is a signature technique in his Silent Killing magic, it focuses magical energy at the tip of his blade and shoots it with immense speed and precision, although it takes a while for a large blast, he can repeatedly use smaller blasts in succession and he has other techniques based on this. How do you like that idea?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC)